Priceless
by TJaye
Summary: Emily Gilmore throws a party and many of the Hartford Elite show up, including the Huntzbergers and Haydens. How does Shira react when she realizes Rory is a Hayden? *Post-Dinner at Huntzbergers. ONE-SHOT. Please R&R.


Rory Gilmore was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and turned over in her bed to snooze it. "Coffee," she mumbled. Of course, naturally, her cell phone rang loudly, eliciting another groan from Rory. She put her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the sound. Paris Gellar, her roommate of two years threw a pillow at her.

"Get up and answer that damn phone! Or I'm withholding all coffee privileges in our dorm," Paris threatened, knowing Rory would react.

"NO! You wouldn't dare deprive a Gilmore of the elixir of life," Rory gasped, shooting up in bed.

"Try me," Paris smirked. The insistent ringing brought them both back to reality.

"What?" Rory answered, irritated.

"Is that any way to answer the phone, young lady?" Emily Gilmore's voice sounded on the other line.

_Oh shit._ "Sorry Grandma, I promise it won't happen again," Rory said apologetically. Paris let out a snigger. No one in their right mind would ever speak to Emily Gilmore in that tone.

"Honestly, I swear you act more and more like your mother every day. Is answering your phone politely and sincerely as you should do on a regular basis such a daunting task?" Emily scolded.

"No it isn't. I'm sorry Grandma. I promise that from now on, I will only answer my phone with the utmost respect for the person who is calling," Rory deadpanned.

"Good. Now, dear, we are cancelling Friday night dinner, and instead, we will be holding a party. Make sure you dress nicely and look pretty. Oh, and remember to tell your mother about this, ensure she does not wear that ridiculous outfit with a rhinestone penis on it again. It is humiliating," Emily instructed.

"Yes, grandma. See you then," Rory held back a laugh at the memory of her grandma's reaction to her mother's shirt. _Ah, good memories._ Paris looked over at her.

"So was that call about yet another society event at the Gilmores?" Paris asked as she brought in two mugs of coffee from the kitchen and handed one to a certain caffeine-deprived Gilmore who took it and gave a sigh as she inhaled the liquid.

"How'd you know?" Rory asked, confused.

"I got an invitation in the mail. Way too much lace for my liking." Paris wrinkled her nose.

"Ah, okay. Well, I've got to get ready. I have a class in half an hour." Rory jumped out of bed after having her first jolt of caffeine of the day.

Rory walked out of her afternoon sociology class and bumped into a familiar blonde haired male. "Logan, hi," she said, surprised.

"Hey Ace. What's up?" He said, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"I have to go to the party at grandma and grandpa's place tomorrow," Rory pouted.

"I got roped into going too. No worries, we'll form a sub-party about an hour or so into it. Sound good?" Logan smiled at her. Rory just kissed her thanks. The two were making out when tunes of Oompa Loompa started playing. Rory pulled away and answered.

"Rory's house of exotic men. For Julio, press one. For Antonio, press two. For Carlos, press three."

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai said happily.

"Hey mum. Before I forget, I just want to let you know that Grandma's having a party on Friday and she wants no repeats of Christmas 1998, meaning, dress sensibly," Rory relayed the message.

"You take all the fun out of things," Lorelai pulled a pretend sad face despite Rory not being able to see her. "Well, anyway, I was just calling, to tell you that your dad's back early from his business trip from Chicago."

"Stop pouting, mum. Oh really? Hey, why don't you get him to come using your womanly powers?" Rory smirked.

"Ooh, good plan. See you tomorrow night, favourite daughter," Lorelai said.

"Your only daughter," Rory replied, without skipping a beat and hung up the phone.

_Friday night_

Rory slipped on a simple black dress. It had two thin spaghetti straps, with a v-neckline, showing off some cleavage but not enough to make it slutty. The dress ended right below her knees and had thin layers of fabric overlapping each other all over the body of the dress. She put on matching black heels on and grabbed her silver purse. She checked her makeup and walked out of her room. There, she saw Paris waiting for her.

"What took so long, Gilmore? It's just a society party," Paris scoffed, dressed in a cream coloured dress and tan heels.

"I know, I know, but at least this way grandma will get off my back about how I look," Rory shrugged.

They both turned when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Huntzberger. It's open. Like Rory's room," Paris couldn't resist adding.

"Hey! I resent that," Rory complained.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Ace," Logan winked at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, of course we are. Why else would we be standing here, waiting for you, oh mighty-one," Paris rolled her eyes. "Come on love birds, time to get going."

"Well, I just remember extremely vividly that the last time I came on time, I had to wait for forty-five minutes before we could leave," Logan defended himself.

"Oh shut it, Mac," Rory hit him lightly.

They all got into Logan's Porsche and drove to the Gilmore Mansion. Logan parked his car and the three of them stepped out. They walked up to the porch and rung the bell. The door opened and Emily ushered them in. "Come on now Rory, nearly all of our guests are here. Now come meet my friends."

Rory was left with no choice but to let herself be dragged across the dance floor towards a group of DAR ladies. She didn't notice that Shira Huntzberger happened to be one of those women, but Logan did. He sped walked towards his Ace and put an arm around her in front of his parents, several DAR women and their husbands, and Rory and Emily.

Emily proudly showed off her granddaughter. "Ladies, this is my granddaughter Rory and her boyfriend Logan Huntzberger."

"Shira, you didn't tell us that Logan was dating Rory," one of the ladies exclaimed.

"Oh, um... well," Shira stuttered, not knowing how to explain the horrifying dinner that had happened at their house just two weeks ago. She was interrupted by someone who had just walked into the party.

"Lorelai. It's nice to see you again," boomed a voice behind Rory.

Rory turned around as fast as she could and gasped. Emily cut in before Rory could say a word. "Straub, Francine. What a surprise!"

Everyone in the conversation stopped their chattering and instantaneously addressed the powerful couple. Shira couldn't resist but notice how Straub Hayden seemed to know Rory. She blurted out, "How do you know Rory?"

"What do you mean, how do we know our granddaughter?" Francine said, danger in her voice.

"Your granddaughter...?" Mitchum said slowly, stunned. _I told this girl she wasn't good enough! She's a Hayden. Straub is going to have my head. Shit._

"Yes, my granddaughter. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the Third." Straub stated, eyes narrowing slightly at their nervousness.

Shira's eyes widened. _What have I done?! We told a Hayden that she wasn't good enough for us. She is a Gilmore and a Hayden. This makes her at least three times as rich as us. _Shira prayed that what she had told Rory did not get to Straub and Francine Hayden's ears.

Rory and Logan took this opportunity to excuse themselves quietly and walked out of the house. Logan looked over at her and recovered, "You're a Hayden?"

Rory gave a small smile and said shyly, "Yeah, my dad's Christopher Hayden. People just never made that association because I'd taken my mum's last name." He opened the door for her and then walked over to the other side, slipped in and started the engine of his Porsche.

"Did you see the look on my mum's face?" Logan asked, his eyes twinkling at the image in his head.

Rory let out a laugh. "How could I? It was priceless." The couple smiled at each other.

"Let's get out of here." Logan smirked.


End file.
